MAC-10
The Silenced Submachine Gun is a Submachine gun variant in Left 4 Dead 2. It holds 50 bullets with 650 in reserve, although it tends to burn through ammunition quickly due to its high rate of fire. The Silenced Submachine Gun has greater stopping power than that of the Submachine Gun, although it is also less accurate at longer range. However, it's still a good weapon for taking down Infected at a moderate distance. Differences The Silenced Submachine Gun fires at the same rate as the normal Submachine Gun, and has the same ammo count and penetration. However, the Silenced Submachine Gun is less accurate, and does 25 damage per shot as opposed to 20, making it a closer range weapon than the Submachine Gun. Carrying a Silenced Submachine Gun appears to attract less infected attention, allowing players to concentrate on protecting other players. This does not apply to Special Infected in versus mode for obvious reasons. Tactics * Like the Submachine Gun, it's very easy to burn through ammunition quickly, even with the larger ammunition reserve. Fire in bursts to conserve ammo; it only takes two shots to kill a Common Infected on Normal. * The Silenced SMG has lower accuracy than the Submachine Gun. Be sure to crouch for medium-ranged shots to avoid wasting bullets, and try to avoid shooting long range targets unless absolutely necessary. * When faced with an oncoming horde, the Silenced SMG's lower accuracy doesn't hurt as much, allowing you to easily tear through the horde. * This Weapon greatly benefits from having a Laser Sight, augmenting its accuracy to rival that of the Submachine Gun. This factor, coupled with its higher damage per bullet, makes it the superior weapon. Gallery File:mac10_2.png|Rochelle holding the Silenced Submachine Gun File:Silentsubmachinegun.png|The Silenced Submachine Gun on a table. Trivia *It is modeled after the MAC-10 with a suppressor attached. *In real life, the MAC-10 is a machine pistol, not a submachine gun, though it is called a machine pistol on the gun shop label. *In real life, the fabric strap that hangs down from the front of the weapon was added to give a shooter something to hold on to when firing to control recoil, due to the gun's short length. The suppressor serves the same purpose when it is attached. *The damage contradicts the damage rates in Counter-Strike: Source, where the silenced weapons have more accuracy but deal less damage and the burst fire deals more damage but has more recoil. In this case, the silenced submachine gun does more damage and is less accurate while the Submachine Gun has more accuracy and deals less damage. This could be due to the difference in caliber of the two submachine guns (.45 ACP of the MAC-10 vs. 9mm of the Uzi) *According to Valve commentary, it is suggested that the gun comes from the criminal underground, hence the suppressor. *The Flashlight isn't properly attached to the Gun. Instead, it is attached to the side by cable ties, as opposed to the Submachine Gun, which has the Flashlight attached correctly. The difference is purely cosmetic. *Unrealisticly, the fabric strap doesn't move at all, it has static animation. However E3 videos showed the strap moving when running or turning, similar the the rag on a molotov. External Links *Reference Video of Silenced SMG in Action (HD) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi2LSbTBzOg Category:Left 4 Dead 2